Nightmare Come True
by TheFirstOneToHoldMyHeart
Summary: Kagome is left badly injured after a hard battle with Naraku; how can Inuyasha save his beloved? Inuyasha gives Kagome the mating bite, mixing his Hanyou blood with her human blood and making her a Half-Dog Demon as well. How does Kagome cope with being a Hanyou and Inuyasha's mate? Only one way to find out, please read.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nightmare come true: Chapter one: Here without you.**_

Okay, quite a lot of shit happens in this chapter but the rest won't be this fast paced. I really like this story, so I hope you guys do to! READ&REVIEW! And enjoy3 Kagome becomes a Hanyou, and read why!

_**Kagome P.O.V**_  
I stumble, dropping my sacred arrow and tumbling to the ground as one of Naraku's grimy appendages smack me from behind. A load of soil enters my mouth as I kiss the ground, causing me to cough and gag at the same time as I feel a root of the Sacred Tree digging into my stomach.  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha roars, fighting off a tentacle with a dragon scaled Tesseiga.

"I-I'm okay." I stutter, positioning my left hand on the ground to help myself up and then my right but I simply collapse when I put pressure on my right arm. I moan in agony, clutching my arm loosely and sense the tears rimming my cerulean blue eyes.

_**Sango P.O.V**_

I circle above Naraku, waiting for the accurate instant to strike when Inuyasha isn't lashing his Wind Scar around like an idiot. One of Naraku's limbs closes in on Inuyasha, gyrating around his waist and heaving him high into the air. Inuyasha thrashes violently in Naraku's hold, screaming curses and trying to slash apart the tentacle with his sharp claws but it is no use because Inuyasha's hands are hopelessly imprisoned in Naraku's slimy grasp. I hastily throw myself off Kirara directly overhead of Naraku and swing my Hiraikotsu effortlessly. I aim for his body, now containing his heart along with Hakudoshi as a young infant and Moryomaru, and watch it fly loose of my sweaty palms.

"Foolish mortal." Naraku chuckles nervously, attempting to deny the fact that the new Hiraikotsu will break through his powerful barrier once again. The newly enhanced weapon made up of powerful Youkai bones is meant to break through any demonic energy. The weapon fluently tears through Naraku's barrier, splitting it apart and cleaving through Naraku's body.  
I hear Kagome whimper in pain and Inuyasha cry her name but I know I must finish Naraku here and now. Hiraikotsu smoothly enters my clasp, and I try to give it another go but I am thrown off my feet as something impales me through my back. My whole back aches as Miasma enters my back and fills through my body, causing me to writhe in pain. I flop on the ground, looking like a fish trying to get back to water. Darkness engulfs me, numbing my pain and erasing all my thoughts except one:_I want to see Miroku's face, just once more before I die._

___**Inuyasha P.O.V**_

I wince at the two unconscious girls on the ground underneath me and I hastily shoot my golden gaze toward Naraku, growling intensely from frustration.  
"The hell's your problem, you bastard!"  
Naraku keenly licks his pale lips, laughing madly as his flesh molds back together.

"Whatever is wrong Inuyasha? Now you can go run off to that wench of yours without anyone stopping you," Naraku chuckles "Well there is one person, now where is the monk?"

I fidget in Naraku's grip, trying to make him let go of me but it only makes him constrict his appendage tighter around me.

"I wouldn't fucking tell you if my life depended on it!" I hiss, recalling Miroku running off to find Kikyo-Sama to ask her if she knew of an antidote to Miasma because his entire arm was just diseased with the shit.  
"Is that the case then, Inuyasha? If so, then I will make you get on your hands and knees and beg for me to save your pathetic life!"

Naraku skewers me through the stomach with his tentacle, making me howl in agony. I clutch my stomach, my hands instantaneously becoming drenched in crimson liquid. He starts to poke and prod me with his razor-sharp tentacle's, creating a ton of little slits of scarlet blood in the shape of half-moons to open all over my body.  
"Fuck yo-"I stop, coughing up sticky blood all over my face.  
I know I am on my last thread of life before I die, and I also know this is when my demon blood takes over but why isn't it flowing throw my veins like it would usually be when I am near-death? Naraku's tentacle slides from my waist to my left foot, flipping me upside down in the process.  
I dangle high up in the air, catching my breath as I await the moment Naraku lets me go and I plummet to the ground. Instead, he smashes me against the Sacred Tree. I hear something crack in my body, knowing that bastard broke something. When I hit the sacred tree, a sizzling noise exploded all over my body and something surged through my veins but it wasn't my demonic energy; it was something new.

I sense power swelling inside of me, coursing through my body and devouring my old power as it flows freely. I feel my strength return to my broken and bruised body, filling me up with adrenaline. I dip my fingertips in the blood of the huge hole in my stomach that is crusted with partially dry blood and whip my claws at him.

"Blades of BLOOD!" I roar as a dozen of crimson blades strike Naraku and he stumbles, slackening his grip so I can free myself with ease. I land on my feet, but as soon as I hit the ground I fall over, stunned.  
The power I just felt has now left my body, leaving me as desperate as ever. I crawl on all fours, trying to reach Kagome before Naraku catches me.  
"Inuyasha, what happened?" Miroku ponders, running into the fight with Kikyo by his side. I just manage to reach Kagome and pull her head onto my lap, brushing her bangs away from her tear-stained face.

"Naraku, he poisoned Sango and hurt Kagome. I-I never thought I would say this, but I am powerless to stop him right now." I mutter indignantly, giving Kikyo a long glance. Kikyo turns her solemn gaze away from mine to stare at Naraku, glaring daggers at the man. I softly touch Kagome's face, the look of contorted pain ebbing slowly off her sleeping face at the gesture.

_**Kagome P.O.V**_

I gradually open my sapphire blue eyes to see honey golden orbs trained on me. Inuyasha's warm hand is lightly cupping my face in such a tender manor that I almost forget the pain I am in. My right arm hangs limply at my side, useless to me. I quickly avert my gaze from Inuyasha to see Sango slumped on the ground, blood spilling out of a wound on her back. Miroku and Kikyo are defending Sango against Naraku, but Kikyo never gets the chance to shoot her arrow because Naraku is continuously knocking it away with his appendages.

I am about to ask Inuyasha for his assistance to stand when I see a thick hole in the center of his chest with blood gushing out. Scarlet liquid covers the area around his lush lips, indicating that he recently coughed up blood.  
"Inuyasha, what happened?" I ask, a look of sadness dancing across my face. I gingerly touch his face, searching for any sign of pain in them. I see nothing, except the façade of a boy hiding his pain with a look of fierce determination.  
"Stay Inuyasha, you are hurt," I say, leisurely getting up in the procedure of speaking the sentence. "Seriously, get up and I will leave you to return to my time because I cannot bear to see you hurt."

"Keh, these are just scratches wench." Inuyasha snorts resentfully, endeavouring to get up but stops short when his wounds make him collapse to the ground again, dazed.  
I don't know what I can do considering I can't use a bow now. At least we have Kikyo and her immense spiritual power or else we would be dead. _But it isn't like she can fire a shot without Naraku interfering…  
_I see Miroku's hand skimming his rosary beads, perceptibly getting ready to use his Wind Tunnel. The Miasma in his arm is almost up to his shoulder, and his Wind Tunnel is almost at its full use; if he uses it anymore, he is surely going to die.

"No Miroku, don't do it! Don't leave Sango without even a goodbye; you don't have to do this!" I yelp, running at Miroku with full force.

Miroku goes to turn to look at me just as I ram into him with full force on my left side, my good side. He crashes to the ground, his rosary beads flying with him, his Wind Tunnel ripping open. I land roughly on top of the monk, gritting my teeth as my right arm twists painfully backward. I roll to the side landing on his toxic filled arm and shove his beads back onto his hand, covering his Wind Tunnel up.  
"Foolish Monk!" I shriek in his face harshly.

Miroku winces at my unforgiving tone, while struggling to his knees. I would never forgive Miroku if he left me, Inuyasha and especially Sango. Sango would be devastated if she found Miroku dead.  
"I want to protect her Kagome; I would give my life for her any day!" Miroku says devastatingly.

"She wouldn't be able to live life without you Miroku! Why can't you see that she needs you to complete her heart because it's missing all the pieces that broke off when her family died?" I hiss kind of regretting my strict tone. I stand up grudgingly, rotating my gaze from Miroku to Kikyo to see where she went when I realise she is in entombed in one of Naraku's webs. Her bow is discarded on the ground, along with her pack of arrows which are scattered all around Naraku's limbs.  
"KIKYO!" Inuyasha wails, still too weak to get up.  
I sigh, knowing I must do something to stop Naraku from murdering Inuyasha's love so he can be happy. Isn't that what I want? I want Inuyasha to be happy; I want to see him smile. I can't ever replace Kikyo in his heart; therefor I can never be like Kikyo to him. I must save her; I won't let their love down. Even if I can't properly shoot an arrow, that doesn't mean I can't inject one in him with the same purifying powers. I pick up an arrow at my feet and feel both mine and Kikyo's powers surge through it at the same time. _This will work, I promise you Inuyasha._

"For their love," I murmur quietly, but not silent enough because when I turn to smile at Inuyasha before I run at Naraku, I see his ears twitch slightly. I forget about the painful expression on his face as he sits under the Tree of Ages, the look of lost love filling his eyes. The Hanyou is so confusing that I can never read his agonizing expressions. I nippily shut my eyes and charge my enemy. He doesn't notice I am coming until the very last second when Inuyasha yells my name. _Stupid Hanyou, when will he ever learn?  
_ I jump, soaring through the air, and plunge the sharp head of the arrow deep into his dense, bubbly skin. A moan escapes his lips as a light illuminates from the arrow, blinding everyone.  
"You won't kill me, fool!" Naraku chuckles lightly, the light vanishing. It didn't kill him? The web disintegrates and Kikyo plummets to the ground, a sharp cry escaping her pale lips. She lands with a hard thud but straightforwardly gets up as if nothing happens. _She puts on such a strong façade; it makes me wonder how she does it. _A black portal opens up behind Naraku as he slowly try's weave himself back together. He pleas for the frayed parts of his body several times to join back together, but they don't seem to be responding.

"What did you do, wench," Naraku asks with a tone dripping of venom. "Doesn't matter actually, you will pay anyway!"

A tendril of adamant, from Inuyasha's adamant barrahge attack that Naraku stole, shoots toward me in a debauched pace. The stem moves so fast that I have no time to move before it skewers me through my abdominal and comes out through my back. Naraku rips the strand back through my body, creating a whole new wave of pain. My knees buckle and I dive to the ground, pain spreading through my body like a fire about to consume a forest. I feel my blood drain from my body as it all comes out of my stomach, saturating the ground in a pool of blood. I clutch my hand to my wound, distinctively trying to hold my blood in, but the wound is too vast and my hand just sinks into my stomach. Tears stream down my face as I weep the last of my energy out in large drops of water as I watch Naraku disappear through the portal.

_**Inuyasha P.O.V**_

I watch as Kagome nose-dives to the ground, her face wrinkling up in distorted agony. Her blood stains the ground around her as her own hand sinks deep into her flesh wound.

"Kagome, no!" I whine painfully, not knowing which damaged girl I should go to.  
I could go to Kikyo; the sad, lonely women who held my heart 50 years ago or Kagome; the beautiful hearted girl who showed me how to trust again. I love them both, but Kikyo is a thing of my past; just a bunch of dried up bones and graveyard soil.

I drag myself over to Kagome, trying not to re-open my wound. Miroku has his arm tightly around an un-conscious Sango as he strokes her dead-straight brown hair. He seems totally un-aware of the horrifying wreckage around him, the only thing he wants to see is Sango open her big, brown eyes. I squeeze my hands under Kagome's small frame and tug moderately as I lift her back up a bit so she can look at me.

"Inuyasha," she smiles. "I want you to be happy when I am gone."

Her voice is no more than a weak murmur, and even then it is scratchy and ragged.  
"Kagome, I can only be happy if you're here with me! I need you with me Kagome, haven't you comprehended that yet?" I croon, tears streaming down my cheeks. The second time I have cried for this girl… I know I love her.

"I love you Kagome, stay with me please." I plead, caressing her soft face.  
Her eyes are large and glassy, and her hairs usual bounce is reduced to a dull, birds nest. Her complexion is a pasty white, as if someone repeatedly brushed white-out on her skin. She is still beautiful to me, no matter what her appearance looks like.

"I always want to hear you say those words Inuyasha… Now I can go to the otherworld knowing that the guy I lov-" Her voice cuts off as her eyes close and her head falls away from his grasp and onto my lap.

My tears drop onto her face, mixing and mingling with her own.  
"Why Kagome…Why did you leave me!" I yelp, sobs wracking my body. I shut my eyes, holding Kagome even more constricted then before.

"She still has a pulse," Miroku whispers into my ear, scaring me "But it is only faint."  
If she still has a pulse… Then I can still save her! I bite my lip hard, feeling the tangy metallic taste of my own blood lay on my tongue. I just have to bite her and mix my blood with her own, and then she will be alive! But is that what she wants? No one would want to be a pathetic half demon.

_**Miroku P.O.V**_

I watch as several emotions play across Inuyasha's face, even something his tears cannot hide. I know he is thinking about giving her his own blood but that would mean turning her into a Hanyou. I never thought about it but I wonder if she will become his mate automatically if he bites her there. Of course she would, that is the mating bite where he claims her as his own. Other demon will call her his bitch but Inuyasha would never ever call Kagome his wench, he knows better.  
"If you truly love her Inuyasha, then do it." I murmur raptly, not wanting to see Kagome hurt like this any longer.

I was as Inuyasha trembles with Kagome in his arms as his fangs slowly make their way to Kagome's pale neck. Without hesitation, he hastily bites into her neck, uniting his demon blood with her human blood. She will never be the same after this, many things will change. I plant my staff into the ground alongside me and watch as Inuyasha titles Kagome as his own. A green aura swirls around the couple, spinning and twisting like a tornado. Tiny light blue lights appear, churning around in the large green void; the green is most likely Kagome's human blood, and the blue Inuyasha's demon blood. The azure lights become larger, practically engulfing all of Kagome's blood. Kagome's body leaves Inuyasha's grasp as it floats upward, the blue\green mesh following her.

Inuyasha stares in curiosity as the lights flow inside of Kagome's body and her eyes sharply open. Inuyasha eyes swell with happiness, a look anyone rarely sees on the stubborn Half-demon. Kagome flutters to the ground, her irises blinking in surprise. Her long, black hair now reaches her waist in luscious waves, and her deep blue eyes are now a magnificent shade of yellow. Two fuzzy black ears lay perched on the top of her head, twitching vigorously as she takes in her surroundings carefully.  
"W-what has happened to me?" She glares accusingly at Inuyasha, her hands placed lightly on her perfectly defined hips. She is probably about 5'6 now, her legs becoming a great deal longer and sexier.  
"I saved you Kagome." He mutters.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME INUYASHA?" She screams, grabbing her ears and tugging them to see if they were real.

"I saved you wench, would you rather have let me leave you in hell?" He wails, knowing it was not an option.  
Kagome warily touches her neck, her fingers brushing the two bite marks delicately.  
"The mating mark." She murmurs, casting a gaze full of warmth at Inuyasha. She suddenly forgets why she was made at Inuyasha, and pulls Inuyasha into a tight hug.

_**Kagome P.O.V**_

I throw myself on Inuyasha, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck and burying my face in the crook of his neck. I inhale his scent, smelling both jasmine and dog at the same time.  
"Inuyasha, you saved me." I say with a syrupy tone dripping from my new fangs. Inuyasha returns the embrace, drawing me closer to his well-toned body.  
"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispers into my raven-coloured hair. I swiftly thrust him away, my arms twisted tightly in his 'Robe of the Fire Rat" while holding him at arm's length. I gaze desperately into his eyes, letting him know what I want. I gently place my lips on his, as he returns the chaste kiss. I relish in the soft touch of our lips, easily forgetting about all the bad things that are happening on this battle field, and only focusing on Inuyasha and his kind touch.

_**A couple hours after the fight…**_

"Hanyou Kagome…" Sango mutters after finally regaining a little bit of her lost strength. Kikyo ended up coming back without a cure but we eventually realized that she can use her purifying powers on both Miroku and Sango to rid them of their Miasma. Sango and Miroku lay on a mat in front of the fire that I created from a small lighter I brought from back home, cuddled in each other's grasp. _They came so close to losing each other… but so did me and Inuyasha. _I still can't believe I am Hanyou… To be honest, I was just fine with my normal Miko powers but now my abilities have been taken to a whole new level. I don't know if I should forgive Inuyasha, even if he saved my life. Shippou squirms restlessly in my arms, almost falling off my lap as I watch the burning wood being heated by the scorching flames.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Shippou says in a low voice. _Where is that persistent Hanyou anyway?  
_Kikyo was departing soon, saying it would be better to go separate ways. I couldn't agree more but the Hanyou and the Miko left camp a little while ago, I wonder what they are doing.

"NO!" Inuyasha wails from somewhere inside the forest. I quickly get to my feet, questioning what Inuyasha is fussing over now. I look down, the hole in my chest stopping me from creating anymore movement. If I can barely move, Inuyasha and Kikyo must not be too far off because Inuyasha's wound was just as bad. I forgot about the Kitsune, watching him tumble from my grasp. When he hits the ground, he just curls up into an even tighter ball and remains a sleeping mass. I groan heavily as I lose my balance and slump to the ground. What can I do for Inuyasha? He may need my help and I can't even be there for him. I owe him, he saved my life. He and I are now bound by blood, causing us to be mates and also making us destined towards tomorrow. When he dies, I will wither away with him. I could care less about my life because without Inuyasha, I am nothing. I would just be lifeless shell, losing my first and undoubtedly only love. Even if he is with Kikyo doing something, it won't take away my love.

We made our camp at the Sacred Tree, not daring to move any farther because of all our injuries. I distantly clash my fingertips on the tree, remembering when I was just a helpless human girl who ran through the bushes to try to find my way back to the Bone Eaters Well. I found Inuyasha, his face calm from being in such a deep slumber. I am not a helpless girl anymore; I have the power to save Inuyasha.

I seize a cast-off tree branch and use it as my walking stick as I make my way through the forest towards where Inuyasha's voice came from. I rake myself past several trees and bushes before I spot all of Kikyo's soul collectors surrounded two figures. I strain my eyes in the dark, the large thicket hiding the marvelous full moon from reaching past the thick tree branches and illuminating us in light. Why are all of Kikyo's soul collectors nearby the two shadows? More importantly, who are the two figures!? Well that is a no-brainer; it is undoubtedly Kikyo and Inuyasha. I gulp, shimmying closer to catch what they are doing. Inuyasha's hand is cupping the back of Kikyo's head, holding her closely so that their mouths are molded together. Kikyo's arms lay flaccidly at her side, her skin even more paler then usual and her eyes shut firmly. Tears make their way down Kikyo and Inuyasha's face, causing a huge waft of salt to fill my nostrils. Why is he kissing her? Why is she acting so lifeless? I feel anger wrapping its fingers tightly around my body, whereas jealousy is keeping me in a mild caress as if to remind me of all the times me and Inuyasha have kissed. He kissed me like this early but now he is off smooching another girl? I do the only thing that reaches through my frustrated mind.  
"Inuyasha, SIT!" I sneer as Kikyo leaves Inuyasha's hold as he forcefully hits the ground. Ah, I love these magical beads that Kaede put on his neck at least a year ago.

"Wench, what is your problem?" Inuyasha seethes, not even daring to look up at me. Some nerve that boy has! He huddles closer to Kikyo's body, picking her up once again.

"My problem is YOU! You go off confessing your love for me and now you are off lip-locking another girl?" I say indignantly, taking a step towards Kikyo and Inuyasha.

_**INUYASHA P.O.V**_

Kagome huffily crosses her arms, scowling at me with a fiery distaste. I embrace Kikyo closer to my body, clutching her forcefully as if it is the last thing that connects me to this world.

_"Kikyo, I can't be with you anymore. I will always have a love for you but my heart belongs to Kagome." I say bitterly, watching as sadness plays across Kikyo's face.  
"Inuyasha, have you forgotten about our several kisses? The special love we shared?" She inquires.  
"No, but I just can't love someone I will never be able to be with." Wait, Kagome isn't a second choice. She is by far my first. Just then, Kikyo clutches her shoulder as she drops to the ground. The miasma filled arm.  
"I am dying Inuyasha, Farwell my beloved."  
She coughs slightly; grey smoke pouring from her mouth. Miasma. That stupid bastard Naraku, taking Kikyo to the grave after so many countless attempts. Fuck you Naraku, why Kikyo? I hold Kikyo in my arms, whispering soothing words to her and kissing her plentiful times._

(A\N: Blow me one last kiss by P!nk…. I made alterations to it, don't be mad.)

_White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight  
Clenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight  
Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tears  
I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you  
Tie a knot in the rope, tryin' to hold, tryin' to hold,  
But there's nothing to grasp so I let go_

I gasp as Kikyo's soul collectors swarm us, turning Kikyo into a magnificent white light. Kikyo, my heart will always grasp your name. Even though you left me twice, I will never forget you. Ever since the day I was born, you were the first women I ever loved and yet I let that bastard Naraku take you from me. I will avenge you, I swear on my life.

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think our love should have lasted forever  
My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)_

I was letting you go Kikyo, just when you needed me the most. When I found out you were dead the first time, my heart was in a large grieving stage. I had your reincarnation by my side but not a day went by that I didn't think about you. If I had a rose to give you for every time I thought about you, everywhere you would walk could have been a meadow. You stole my heart 50 years ago… you taught me how to love. When I met Kagome, everything changed. She was born to meet me; I was born to be with her. We were born for each other; she taught me how to trust, how to gain friends. Most importantly, she healed me completely.

_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a horrible day  
Have you had a horrible day? We've had a horrible day.  
I think that life's too short for this, I didn't want you to endure anymore pain,  
I don't think I am good enough to protect you, so blow me one last kiss._

With your help, I saved everyone I love and care for. It will be hard to get over you, considering you held my heart for so long, but for your sake I will do it but you will never be forgotten. I didn't want you to sustain anymore sorrow; I wanted to protect you forever. I wasn't able to save you Kikyo, even though I promised you I always would. I broke our promise Kikyo, can you ever forgive me? You were the first to hold me heart, the first to open up life for me. For that, I thank you Kikyo.

_I will miss you, even every fight we got into.  
Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left  
You'll be calling a trick, 'cause you'll no longer sleep  
I will be sad, I'll be in despair, but I am not the only one with the corrupt heart anymore.  
_

Kagome, I want to know how you feel. I can't withstand you not talking to me after witnessing what you did. Both of these girls, once my Kikyo, now my Kagome; have lost my trust. I am sorry.  
Forever in my heart you shall stay Kikyo, find your peace in the other world Kikyo\3.

**I teared up writing this and I absolutely hate Kikyo… I changed a couple of the song lines to match this and I know they don't go together but whatever… I know Inuyasha is all sappy over Kikyo but this is what he probably thought in his mind. He loved her, he loves Kagome. There is a difference and even though he acts like he loves her in this chapter, he doesn't. Read and Review for more chapters.**


	2. What Hurts The Most

**What hurts the most; Chapter Two.**

**May be a little fast- pace, but all will go smoother in the chapters to come.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Inuyasha, sadly Rumiko Takahasi does…**

**AND ON WITH THE STORY**

**KAGOME P.O.V**

Inuyasha has been really down the past few days, just sitting with a blank stare. At night time, he usually sits at the very top of the highest tree he can find and watches the moon with a distant gaze shrouding his golden eyes. He barely takes any notice in me, even when I hand him some Ramen and try to comfort him. Sometimes when I am attempting to sleep by the crackling fire, I feel a cold amber glare piercing my skin. Whenever I sense him glaring at me, my new dog-demon ears start to twitch forcefully. I wonder if he will ever turn back to the boy I love, or if he will stay an empty shell. It has been at least a week since Naraku's miasma spread throughout Kikyo's body and she died. I cried for Lady Kikyo, but I still know that out of all my friends, Inuyasha suffered the greatest. His first love slipping from his grasp in just a single breath; shattering his heart as her soul lifted higher and higher into the frozen night.

I observe Inuyasha, perched in a tall pine tree, his dark figure outlined against the bright full moon. His long, silver hair flows swiftly with the wind, flipping over his dog ears and spilling over his shoulders. His hands clutch the tree branch as if his life depended on it; his nails dug tightly into the thick bark. His face is a ghastly pale, his eyes glazed over with grief.  
I don't know how long I just stand there, watching Inuyasha with alert eyes that are starting to fill with tears. I rip my eyes from Inuyasha, collapsing to the ground in grief-wrecked sobs. The agony he must feel and some nerve he has not letting me help him! Sango and Miroku have repetitively tried to get Inuyasha's attention numerous times but Inuyasha carelessly ignored them so they headed off on Kirara to visit Sango's village. They didn't want to leave me with Inuyasha, considering he is off day-dreaming about Kikyo and not keeping a watchful eye on me. Shippo said he would protect me because Inuyasha can't; that he would help me not be miserable over Inuyasha. My friends try to understand me but what they don't get is that I can't help but feel depressed when being around Inuyasha because I can do nothing to help him. I sense every single one of Inuyasha's emotions because we are linked in spirit, bound towards tomorrow together. How can I be destined to live my life with Inuyasha when he is off envisioning Kikyo? But how can I not love Inuyasha?  
I don't need protection; I am a Hanyou after all so I can fend for myself. I tremble suddenly as a whole new wave of tears wrack my body; causing the liquid to stain my cheeks. A hand lightly touches my back, sending new shivers down my spine. Inuyasha…?

"Kagome, don't be sad." Shippo's voice rings casually in my ears, tearing my irises from the ground.

"Shippo, I wish I wasn't. How can I not be sad when Inuyasha is hurt and I can't help him? I realized that I can't replace Kikyo in his heart but that doesn't mean I still can't help him as a friend. The stubborn boy won't even lay an eye on me since the death of his beloved!" I cry, repeatedly wiping away my tears.

"Inuyasha is just immature, he doesn't know how to for-"Shippo is cut off as he is sent flying into my chest from a strong blow to his head. He lay unconscious in my grasp as a strong voice penetrates my ears.

"Immature!?" Inuyasha roars.

I look up as Inuyasha stands over me, his fangs slipping in and out of his moist lips. His golden orbs are still aloof but at least they show more emotion than before. I set Shippo on the ground beside my thigh, letting him curl up into a ball and suck his thumb.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" I murmur, not daring to avert my gaze. I gingerly reach up at him but rapidly pull my hand back, knowing my touch is not needed.

"Keh, don't worry because I am perfectly fine wench."

I glare indignantly at Inuyasha, hatred pooling in my brown eyes.

"I am just trying to help Inuyasha! Why are you making this harder than it already is? Are you perfectly fine when you are off whining about a pack of clay, staring off into space? I am not a wench and I am definitely not your wench, even if you gave me this stupid mating mark. If you wanted to be with Kikyo so bad, then why did you bite me?"

I huffily cross my arms securely around my body, hugging warmth into my frozen chest. Inuyasha looks startled a bit, his gaze dropping from me to the ground. He puts his Haori together at the arms, twining his fingers together.

"I did it to save you Kagome! Would you rather of died without finding all the jewel shards?" He snarls, his teeth popping out again for another appearance. Even in the dark, I can tell his face is red with disgust.  
I am pretty pissed myself.

"Oh, so I am back to being a jewel shard collector? I-I come back to this world for you Inuyasha, not to find jewel shards. I guess when you kissed me and told me you loved me that it was all just an act so I would fall harder for you and stay to collect your stupid shards? I want you to immediately take this stupid mark off me!" I scream, baring my teeth in a mocking way. I was never anything more than a jewel shard collector, just another piece in Inuyasha's games. I am a Barbie; he would play with my heart until he collected all the jewel shards then toss me away as if I was nothing. I was just his jewel shard collector, not his love. I am so stupid; I wish I never met Inuyasha! I would have never fallen for him; I wouldn't be trapped in his love.

"It isn't like that Kag-"I cut him off.

"It is like that Inuyasha! To you, I am just a Kikyo replica! When you kiss, or hug me, you think of Kikyo. She was your first and only love, you will never forget her and she will always remain your entire heart. I am just a wench who collects your jewel shards. You should have just followed Kikyo and descended into hell with her for all I care!" I am steaming by now. My mind is not speaking the truth, but I know I should leave this Feudal Era for good and forget about Inuyasha. I love him, I hate him. My mind wants to hate him; my heart wants to love him. All those good sayings in which I should follow my heart, all those good sayings in which say I should trail my mind. He loves me, he loves me not. I feel as if my heart is broken in two, a piece of my soul shattered. Inuyasha looks taken aback, his eyes speaking for him as sadness churns in his orbs and replaces his feisty anger. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I can never forgive him.

**Inuyasha P.O.V**

Kagome hates me. She absolutely hates me.  
Tears spill from her beautiful brown eyes, tinting her pale cheeks. Her long eye lashes are stuck together in tiny, black triangles. She is slumped on the ground, her fists clutching the dirt as she yells harsh words at me. I see hints of regret in her chocolate irises as she speaks, her lips trembling at every word being thrown out of her thin lips. A fiery expression dances across her face as I just stand there, dumb-founded, watching her.

"Kagome, I am sorry if I make you feel like this. You aren't just Kikyo's reincarnation because you guys are completely different in every way. I can admit that Kikyo had my heart for a long time and I could never forget her, but I want you. You aren't just my second choice Kagome, and even though I am always acting as if I want Kikyo over you, I actually don't. I can't totally forget about Kikyo because she was part of me for a long time Kagome, and I don't fully expect you to understand". I croon, descending to the ground in front of Kagome on my knees.

I brush Kagome's tears away with my thumb as she silently gapes at me, many emotions trickling across her face. I leisurely lean my face closer to hers, attempting to soothe her.

"No Inuyasha, I can't do this. You probably think I am just Kikyo that you're kissing." Kagome mutters nonchalantly, pushing me away as she regains her balance. She picks up a sleeping Shippo and faces me, walking sluggishly backwards as each second passes.

"Why can't you forgive me Kagome? I never did anything to you except admit my feelings! Nothing is ever good enough for you Kagome; all you ever seem to do is complain. If you don't like living here with me, then why are you here? Go back to your own time, see if I care."

I steadily return her harsh glare until she is fully away from my sight. I make out a low growl as Kagome stomps away from me, into the dark forest. What did I just do? Why did I send Kagome away? It was definitely out of anger from her acting so selfishly.  
"SIT!" Kagome screeches from deep inside the thicket, her anger finally getting the best of her. I kiss the ground, dirt spraying up all over my clothes as I produce a thin line in the ground.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

The hole keeps getting deeper and deeper as Kagome roars the enchanted words that affect the beads on my neck. I endlessly nose-dive into the ground, my limbs splaying all over the place.

"Kag-o-me-you-we-nch!" I snarl in between sits.

**Kagome P.O.V**

"I hope that teaches you that I am something more than your bitch!" I shout back in the direction of a Hanyou embedded into the ground. I flick my nose in the air, rotating on my heels and trudging away hastily. That stupid Inuyasha, he thinks I am his bitch! I will go home to my own time, even if I am not welcome there because I am part demon.  
I carry Shippou with me and I will take him with me, even though he may not be able to cross to my own time.  
"Kagome…" Shippou mutters, his eyes fluttering open.

"Yes Shippou?" I murmur, watching Shippou blink away sleep from his eyes. We hastily approach the Bone-Eaters Well, anger still swelling through me.

"I heard a lot of yelling, was that you and Inuyasha fighting again?"

"Yes Shippou, I'm sorry if you had to hear that. Did we wake you?" I ask, putting my one hand on the rim of the well. Its wooden surface is smooth against my hand as I brush it back and forth, pondering if I should jump in the well or return to Inuyasha.

"Not you, just that idiot Inuyasha." Shippou sneers, rolling his eyes. Shippou has been sleeping for such a long time that he looks in a daze, probably not realizing his surroundings. Shippou turns in my grasp, pushing himself into the air. He hurriedly gets up, standing on the brink of my fingertips. He slips backwards, plummeting into the well as a yelp escapes his tiny mouth. When he hits the bottom, a bright light engulfs him, enveloping him in twinkling stars. I giggle at his fading figure, panic written all over it. His first time falling through the well and he didn't even know it. I gradually jump in after the Kitsune, going through the same process as him with all the lights.

I still can't get one vision out of my head. Actually two. The first one is of Kikyo and Inuyasha's kiss. When Inuyasha kissed Kikyo, it was like he was pouring all of his heart into that one kiss. I mean, I know she was dying but just something about that one kiss leads me to not believe Inuyasha who said I meant more to him than Kikyo. When he kissed me, my heart started to soar. I started feeling as if I may be the one Inuyasha thinks about, the one Inuyasha really loves. It was all quickly removed from my mind when Kikyo died; watching them kiss was like a real heart break.

I once heard these words in a song;  
'You must remember this...a kiss is  
just a kiss...a sigh is just a sigh'  
Still, even if it was just a kiss for Inuyasha and Kikyo, I wonder what mine was.

With you...nothing...nothing, could be  
further from the truth. Your kiss was not just a kiss, but neither were yours and Kikyo's.

I remember a couple days after Kikyo's death, when we finally decided to stay a night at a village a little past Kaede's village. We were struggling to sleep, but Kirara, Shippou and Inuyasha were sneezing like a couple of maniacs because of the roses that covered the entire village. Their noses are severely sensitive, causing the scent to stay in their nose. The flowers were causing people to get lost in their deepest desires, letting a demon devour their souls. The demon could sense disruption in someone's heart, that's why he wanted Inuyasha. He knew of Inuyasha's corruption.

_"She's dead isn't she?" The creepy flower guy said, a smile flickering across his face. "I mean, the woman you loved above all else in the world."_

"What?" I gasped silently, unable to hide my pain. I knew Inuyasha loved Kikyo, but I didn't know he loved her above all else. My heart cracked a little at that moment, sending a couple shards to wither.

"Though, it's quite sad…" He murmurs, amusement wavering in his black eyes "That you wish to follow her footsteps and join her in death."

More of my heart suddenly broke. Is that true Inuyasha? Do you wish to leave me to join Kikyo in the other world?

"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha growls, regret playing across his face. Am I really that bad? Does he really want to die with her? Is this bastard just playing with me or is he serious? Why Inuyasha, am I really that bad… I felt my love all come crumbling down on me, feeling as if bricks were being dropped on my body.

**Inuyasha P.O.V**

I don't even know why Kagome is so worked up! Keh, stupid wench, I will show her that I don't need her. She doesn't realize that I and she were made for each other; that Kikyo and I aren't. I thought Kikyo was the one that I would look to when I was down, that she was the one I loved greater than anything in the world. I was gravely wrong. I thought I wouldn't be able to live after I first found out Kikyo was dead and even though I didn't know if I wanted to live after Kikyo died the second time, I finally realized that I loved Kagome. Wow, a 200 year old demon loving a 15 year old priestess from 500 years in the future.  
Should I go after her? No, she would just yell at me like always. Might as well go to Kaede's, maybe Miroku and Sango are back.

**That night…**

As soon as I got back to Kaede's hut, Miroku and Sango were snuggled up onto Kirara's blonde fur and Kaede was lying on a mat in the far corner. Miroku and Sango were facing each other, their faces holding peaceful expressions. Sango was nuzzled up fairly close to Miroku, her head resting on his chest. Their hands were entwined in a sweet manor; there tangled hands resting lightly on Kirara's fur. Miroku's free hand was wrapped around Sango's curvaceous hips, relaxing on her lower back instead of her ass.  
"Keh." I smirk, wondering why the lecherous monks hand wasn't groping Sango.  
I go to turn to say good night to Kagome's sleeping figure but then I comprehend that she has gone away from me. I such a baka, I keep forgetting about Kagome's complex feelings. She can't even handle a word that comes out of my mouth before she starts bawling and running away home.  
I sigh as I settle down cross-legged on the hard-wood floor. I place Tesseiga along-side me, and turn around. The moon slithers in through Kaede's beaded door, a marvelous light filtering into the small hut. The stars are poised around the moon, looking as if tiny little flashlights were positioned around one huge flashlight. I exhale slightly, nestling in closer to the wall. I didn't do anything wrong to that wench so if she expects me to say sorry, then she is wrong.

Fifty three years ago I met Kikyo and began to develop feelings for her. By meeting Kikyo, I learned the warmth of the human heart and became attracted to her. Through a conspiracy, however, we were torn apart. When I learned that Kikyo gave her life to pursue me, I vowed to never let a woman die again. Those feelings increase all the more for the one that looks like Kikyo. Kagome being the reincarnation of Kikyo was utterly confusing to me and all I ever saw when I looked at her was Kikyo, however this eventually this faded with time. Although scorned by a resurrected Kikyo in the beginning, feelings of affection and remorse resurfaced inside of me. I felt guilty of Kikyo's death and offered to die for Kikyo since I was the cause, but Kagome had stopped me.  
Kagome was always one that let her feelings get the better of her, whereas Kikyo wanted everything for herself. She wanted me to become a human so she and I could be free and live together.

I despise Naraku for killing Kikyo, but deep down I know it was right for him to do so or else I wouldn't have met Kagome. I always hid my feelings for Kagome, until now. Sure I kissed her but I never admitted how I actually felt about her. I knew all along about her love for me, you could just see it in her eyes when I was hurt or in danger. She always put my life ahead of hers, never thought twice about giving up her life for me. I would give my life for Kagome, but when it comes to fights, well then she can say sorry. I am a selfish Hanyou; I am never one to give in except on a life or death matter. I have a fear of losing Kagome, and my friends. I would be devastated if Kagome died, like I wouldn't even know what to do with my life. I already lost Kikyo, but if I lost Kagome too…  
What if someone's lays a hand on Kagome back in her era? If someone laid a hand on Kagome… My Kagome.. Someone like Shingokuri.

**Kagome P.O.V**

"Oh dear that is a lot to take in!" My mom inhales, placing a hand on her 'o' shaped mouth. I just told her about how I became a Hanyou, and about me and Inuyasha. I left out the part about our fight, just lying about how I needed a break. My mom sadly glances at me, recognition sparking in her eyes as she takes in my new form and contemplates whether I really even look different.

"Mom, why is fear rolling off of you as if you just ran a marathon and sweated buckets?" I ask suspiciously, wondering what horrors are running through her mind. I can hear cars from a mile away, smell animal scents from yards away and even sense what emotions people are feeling. Weird.

"Sweetie, I am just caring for your wellbeing." Mom beams nervously, randomly staring into her empty tea cup that she cradles in her hands.

"Mom, just because I am half demon doesn't mean that anything will change. You are my mother and I will love you no matter what, even if I decide to stay in the Warring States era to live the rest of my days with Inuyasha." I gulp, a huge lump starting to form in my throat. Inuyasha and I will just fight; do I really want to go back?

"Go Kagome, I can tell you are in despair. Fix whatever caused you to come here and if you truly want to spend your life with Inuyasha, just know that you have a family that loves you." And with that, my mother pecks me on the cheek and pulls me into a tight embrace.

**Inuyasha P.O.V  
**  
I open my left eye faintly to see that I am suffused in sunlight that is flittering in through Kaede's hut. Miroku, Sango and Kaede are nowhere to be seen. The only other thing in the hut was Kirara who was curled up tightly against my body in her miniature kitten form. I ruffle her lightly coloured fur, hearing her purr in pleasure. She turns over, showing her stomach. I quickly place my hand on her stomach, taking turns between hands and gently rubbing her fur from side to side. Her purring increases, filling the whole hut and only ceasing when I take my hand away from her quivering figure. Kirara unfastens her claws from my robe, her talons releasing themselves from my skin. One eye slowly opens, revealing bright red eyes glaring at me behind thick eyelids. She scratches at my thigh, glancing up at me occasionally. I pat her head and get up, watching her turn her back to me and fall back asleep.  
As soon as I step out of the hut, Miroku yells playfully at me.

"Hey Inuyasha, what did you and Kagome do when me and Sango were away?"

Sango good-humouredly smacks Miroku in his chest, sending him a light-hearted smirk. Glee fills their eyes, as if they find this whole matter funny. They don't even know what is going on, but it still pisses me off.

"None of your business." I growl, sweeping by them. Miroku rolls his eyes at Sango; her face expressionless.

"Where's Kagome? What did you do to her now? If you are acting grumpy and there is no Kagome in sight, that means you pulled one of your juvenile moves and bugged her." Sango mumbles, taking a step towards me.  
When I don't answer, she repeats herself. "What did you do to her now?"

"Keh shut it wench. I didn't do anything to Kagome, just get off my back, will ya?"

Sango closes the space between us, abhorrence pooling in her brown eyes. She grabs my Haori, bawling her fists securely in it.

"What. The. Hell. Happened? If Kagome is off there wandering the world without fully developed powers… So help me Inuyasha, I will tear you limb from limb." She snarls in my face between clenched teeth.

Kagome is probably nearby, so why worry. I pick Sango of the ground, holding her over my head.

"Let me go you selfish fool! I bet your still thinking about Kikyo and that's why Kagome ran away! You don't know how to handle woman!

"The bitch is safe, so just lay off."

I toss Sango into Miroku's arms, my rage getting the best of me. I shove by Miroku and Sango, steam pouring off of me. Why can't they just leave me alone? I am already frustrated enough.

**Sango P.O.V**

Inuyasha coarsely thrusts me into Miroku's arm, causing my head to swing back and forth. My arms are enfolded tightly around my shoulders, covering my wounds. When Inuyasha held me at arm's length after I confronted him, he dug his claws into my clothes. I didn't realize he punctured me because I was too caught up with screaming at Inuyasha. It was until Inuyasha threw me at Miroku that I realized he burrowed his claws into my skin. Blood was starting to well up around the 5 gashes in my arm, making them useless to me as pain rips through my arms. When I look upwards, Miroku is staring at me with a look of concern. The concern wasn't just for me, but for Inuyasha too. There definitely was something wrong with Inuyasha, but I just couldn't apprehend it. Kikyo was dead, so there shouldn't be any need for Inuyasha and Kagome to fight. They used to have stupid fights, but that would be when Inuyasha would always scamper after Kikyo like a puppy following his owner. The cause for their fight now must be because of Inuyasha mourning Kikyo's death. He has been a little detached lately, not even eating his Ramen. Inuyasha shoves past us, anger written all over his face. He hurriedly stomps away from us, not even caring to see how I was. I still won't leave his side, even if he hurt me. He is just irritated, nothing more.

Miroku wraps his arms around my injured body, pulling me tight against his chest. I start to feel my cheeks burn under his soft touch, and snuggle deeper into him. He nuzzles his nose into my brown hair, closing his denim blue eyes. I rest my hands on top of his, forgetting about my pain.  
We had a pretty sappy moment last night also that caused us to end up lying hand in hand.

*FLASHBACK*

"_I wonder what Inuyasha and Kagome have been up to since we left." Sango buzzes, leaning her head against Kirara. Miroku kneels down beside Sango, giving her a chaste smile._

_"Sango, isn't it obvious? They two are mates after all." He grins, showing his perfect pearl-whites. Sango snorts, knowing it was pretty noticeable. But she also knows that it might not have happened, considering Inuyasha is dreaming about Kikyo. Ever since her death, he has been tip-toeing around Kagome like a pussy. Inuyasha kissed Kikyo in front of Kagome and instantly felt bad. Kagome acted like she didn't care about their kiss, but deep down, I knew she was hurting bad. I took every moment to comfort her but she just sat there and gazed at me with a blank expression. Inuyasha had the exact same look as Kagome as he sat up in tree tops, gawking at the midnight moon. Sometimes Inuyasha would sit at the base of random trees and flex his claws. He would slightly touch the tree with three fingers, creating tiny patterns with the tip of his sharp nails. He would generate a picture with his nails, but only for his eyes. After he was done the picture, he rapidly shredded it apart with his talons. Bark would fly of the tree, stained with blood. No matter how many times we yelled at him to stop, he kept going. He would strip the tree of bark, leaving the whole thing bare. I don't think it was just stress about Kikyo's death, but also of Kagome seeing them kiss. Myoga came to Inuyasha once, halfway through the week after Kikyo's death, and talked to him in private. It was after that, that Inuyasha would slash at random trees. Inuyasha would whisper weird things in his sleep, like "Quest" and "Shingokuri" in his sleep. Myoga evidently told Inuyasha of a quest, maybe wanting him to do it. Inuyasha must have a problem with the quest Myoga requested, or else something much worse. Maybe it was a prophecy?_

_Miroku's hands were gently placed on my shoulder, shaking me from my thoughts. I widen my eyes as Miroku is also laying on Kirara, to close for liking. Actually, I like that he is close. It would be a different story if it was someone else. Kagome knows of my feelings for Houshi-Sama, even if I hadn't admitted them. I used to detest the perverted monk, wanting to slap him even if he hadn't felt me. I started to grow feelings for him, something I thought I would never do._  
_I gaze up at him, our eyes meeting with a burning passion. He is really handsome, with marvelous blue eyes framed with thick lashes. His hair is black and put into a small rat tail, but his bangs fall un-evenly above his beautiful eyes, creating an innocent look from the monk._  
_"Sango…"_

_"Miroku…"_  
_I gingerly touch his pale face, my eyes searching his. I want to kiss him, but does he want to kiss me?_

_I slowly lean in towards the monk, but stop right before our lips touch. My lips hover over his, awaiting the moment when he closes the distance. I have a very deep desire to kiss him, a desire that I have held in so long. Miroku makes me happy, he completes me. Without Miroku and Kohaku, I wouldn't really have a life. Sure, I have Inuyasha and Kagome, but I know I love Kohaku and Miroku with all my heart._

Miroku crushes his mouth against mine. His arm wraps tightly around my waist as I throw more force into the kiss. (No tongue action yet guys… This is there like what? Second kiss?) I twist my fingers into his hair, holding his lips against mine. I feel Miroku smile against my lips, as if he has been waiting for this moment for a while. I push away from the monk, gasping for air. I regret that decision; when will Miroku and I kiss again? Will we ever kiss again? Was this just a one-time thing? Miroku catches my hand with his, winding his fingers precisely with mine. His arm is still coiled around my waist. He pulls me into his muscular body, so I bury my face in his black and purple monk robes. I inhale his sent as I snuggle deep against him. Miroku rests our entwined hands against Kirara, causing her to purr in amusement. Although we do not speak, I still feel love. I close my eyes, letting Miroku's touch sooth me. I quickly fall asleep, knowing I am safe in the arms of the man I love.

**Who is Shingokuri? Where is Naraku? Will Kagome go back to the Warring States Era? Can Inuyasha forget about Kikyo? All questions will be answered in later chapters. Sorry for the fast- pace but believe me, this will be a long story.**


End file.
